Fools, You Are
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Kagura is out to steal and Miroku is out to steal whatever Kagura stole. So who's the real bad guy? They're both getting desperate to finish their missions. So desperate that it might cost one of them their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! This is a new fanfic!! I hope you all will like it. If this is your first time reading one of my stories and you want to get an idea of what your in for then check out some of my other fanfics. Unfortunately, none of these are Inuyasha. They are mostly Rurouni Kenshin, DBZ, and Twilight. But for this reason, I am conducting an experiment to see which anime or book and which genre gets the most reviews. If you have any idea, tell me. That's all for right now. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She crept along the side of the wall with cat-like stealth. How she managed to get this far she really didn't know. They were working with some genuine idiots. She gingerly placed her footsteps in positions that would make less to no noise as her black clothed hands prodded the brick wall. She jerked her head to the side when a shot was fired and managed to jump out of the way as the bullet hit the wall. Maybe not everyone was an idiot. She squinted her eyes as she tried to focus in on her enemy. She had a pretty good idea who it was.

"I'm impressed. This is the third night that you've been out. Either Blunt is getting brave or they're getting desperate. Which is it." She knew that voice all too well. She smirked as she came out of the shadows. The outline of his body could hardly be seen in the darkness of the alley. She didn't need to; she could sense him and he could sense her.

"That's confidential. Besides, when have I ever told you anything." They always played their little game before they took their shot at each other. It was like a tradition.

"Come now, Kagura. We're almost like friends. We see each other at least once a month. That has to count for something." He lifted his gun so that she could see the smoke that was still rising from the last shot. Empty threat.

"This coming from a man who just tried to shoot me." Kagura reached for her own gun knowing what was coming. The man paused with his remark stuck in his throat. He turned his gun to inspect it from every angle. Like he didn't know it inch by inch already.

"Yes, that reminds me." His arm snapped straight like a viper and he fired a shot at her. Her swift hand pulled her gun out of its holster and blocked the bullet right before was wedged into her shoulder. She laughed as she dodged another bullet and jumped onto the Dumpster behind her.

You're going to have to do better than that, Miroku!" A deep chuckle emanated from the shadows. She readied herself when she heard the safety click.

"I plan to." she jumped and a round a bullets chased after her. Right when her feet felt the cool surface of the roof she took off running. No matter if she was being attacked, she still had to try and complete her task. She heard the thuds of his foot steps disappear. Great, he had a plan. Which means she needed backup plans. According to the blue print, a window should be right around here. Somewhere. She scanned the area but she couldn't see anything. Not a shadow on the roof or a glint of glass. She let out a squeak when the roof wasn't there to meet her foot and she crashed through to the inside. Her hand flew out to grab the edge of the window. Kagura looked around the room from the opening that she hung from.

"Found it." She muttered as she silently leaped from her perch and onto a statue. It seemed she had gotten lucky and landed in the room she was looking for.

"Well, la de da." She walked from the statue to a nearby desk and sat on it. The female let her feet dangle as she took a key and stuck it in the key hole. The drawer clicked open letting her have access to the papers inside. The black haired woman hummed as she fingered through the papers until she found what she was looking for. Scanning down the page, she flung the rest of the papers in the air. They scattered randomly on the floor just as she had wanted. She got off the desk while still reading the paper and aimlessly walked around the room. Her reflection shone in the window that she passed until she thrust a fist threw it; shattering it into a million pieces. Each widow met the same fate until she had finished reading the paper.

"Just for some good 'ole confusion." she told herself . Her eyes glanced around the room making sure that it fit her standards before she left it through the same roof window she came in through. As her body emerged from the building a gun was connected with her head.

"I knew you had a plan. I just didn't know what it was." She said lazily.

"You're very predictable you know." came the reply. She rolled her eyes. It seemed to be his mantra now.

"Yeah, well, sometimes change isn't always a good thing." She tried to move away from the gun point but he followed her every movement.

"It might save your life." Kagura sighed.

"I'm hard to kill. If I wasn't, I'd already be dead." Somehow she was always paired with some stupid guy and wasn't challenged. At least Miroku was a change of pace every now and then.

"Want to test that theory?" Miroku said while removing the safety. Kagura shifted as if she was nervous. Maybe this would take him by surprise. She chuckled and started to back away.

"Well...you see...um." She tried to break eye contact as much as possible. Miroku cocked his head. Kagura smirked when he couldn't see. "Pl-please don't..." She said in a whisper. She backed even farther toward the edge of the building. "Please spare me." she put on her best begging voice. She was getting closer and closer and was trying not to laugh. Miroku slightly lowered his gun. But only slightly. She had never begged for forgiveness. "I was only doing my job. I can't help that I have no money and no way to take care of myself." She felt her heels teeter off of the roof. Miroku's gun was all the way to his side now. Now for the good- bye. "So the answer is...no." She said and she back flipped off the roof. She paused in the air to glance his reaction before plunging to the ground. He was in total shock before he whipped his gun back up and took aim. But by then she had hit the ground and was running the opposite direction.

"Sucker." She said as she dodged behind buildings and melted into the shadows.

A wind blew at Miroku's coat as he stared in shock. His gun was still aimed where Kagura had once been. He slowly lowered it and looked at the ground. That was unexpected. Usually she just dodged his bullets and then disappeared. He needed to learn to be less gullible to women. And target practice. Maybe on moving objects instead of stable ones. He turned around and tried to remember the way he got up on the roof. Somehow he got down as his pondering turned into deep thoughts.

Okay so this one is done. I'll start working on another one now. It'll be Inuyasha. It'll be comedy too. Be on the look out and keep reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!! For the few of those who reviewed and/or read this story, I am sooo sorry that it took me sooooo long to update. Other stories, lots of ideas, you know how that goes. So to make it up, I'll try to make this a long chapter. That's kind of hard for me to do so hang in there for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my cat and my pony. Everything else is somebody else's.

Kagura shuffled a deck of cards opposite her boss on a plastic table. Their business wasn't a very profitable business. Actually, it was non-profit. At least, their side was. There were higher ups that got a lot of money...they just didn't feel like sharing.

"So what's the next target?" Her boss, also known as Kar, pulled out a file and pictures. We got the info in 45 minutes ago. Kagura stopped shuffling the deck.

"Why wasn't I informed? The target could already be out of our reach." Kar pushed the file towards her side of the table. The single light swung from the ceiling and barely allowed her to read the paper.

"They won't strike until Friday at 12:00 midnight. That's when the guards switch shift. Some of the guards have gotten lazy and started leaving early. Thanks to you stealing that paper, Toyer doesn't know what they're looking for. So instead they're going to break in and take whatever they can get their hands on." Kagura growled at the name. Toyer was the mafiya of New York. Miroku, who she encountered many times, was their top thief who disguised as a NYPD detective. Hence, all the trench coats and lingo.

"Three days from now. So when do I go in? I don't particularly want any trouble. If I can avoid seeing Toyer trash then I will." Her swift eyes scanned over the papers, memorizing the particulars, blueprints, and guard stations.

"You'll go in right before they do. If you time it right and nothing goes wrong then you're all clear. If you go anytime before, the theft will be all over the news and they'll come looking for us. After you take it, jet to D.C. and stash it in the White House. I send people there to meet you. One break in is enough for one night." Kagura took out the red queen of diamonds. Red queens weren't good when it came to fortune telling.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Kar. When do you think Toyer will get tired of the small jobs and go for Washington or over seas to steal?" Kar sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

"When the time comes we'll follow them wherever they go. But I don't want to talk about it until then." Kagura nodded. Something like that was a strict order. Worry about this steal and not the next.

"Friday then." She said as she let the deck burst from her fingers.

**Friday 9:00 Lauder Building and Company**

Kagura's low comfortable heels didn't make a sound across the span of concrete leading up to the stairs and building. She didn't need to attract attention with appearance as she sometimes did. Because of this, she was dressed in baggy close with her oily hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She felt like an old school teacher. Three guards came into her sight as she ascended the stairs. They all seemed ready to go home. She approached one of them and flashed him her fake ID. He nodded without even looking at her. She glanced at his name tag. Apparently, Carter didn't get very much action for a big guard. She stepped through the revolving doors and came into an airy room. It was big, expensive, and full of people.

'Great. Just what I need.' she thought. She looked around the room for signs or needed get away routes. In the far back there was a wall length desk with five or six women behind it. Blondes. All of them. They were probably what drew in the clients. The marble floor made it hard to conceal secrets and unwanted people.

'This would have been easier of the roof. Even if the target is in the middle of the building.' She decided that her mind was too crowded and shut off her thoughts. You learned how to do that after a while. Every door and hallway had a golden label plate beside it that explained what it lead to. It didn't take her long to find the storage and vault.

Kagura glided over there. She tried to make herself seem as natural as possible. The storage and vault door was placed at the back next to the desk. She took out a key before she got to the door so practically everyone saw it. The blonde on the very end gave her a dazzling smile. Kagura stopped and stared at her in faked awe before diverting her gaze quickly. The blonde gave a smug look and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'That's right. Make her think nothing of it. Do the same thing when you come out. Bigger ego.' She unlocked the door and stepped in making sure to glance at the girl again.

'Sucker.' It was completely dark once she shut the door but her vision adjusted quickly. The room was filled with cardboard boxes. She needed the vault. Actually, she needed the vault behind the vault. The room was oblong and extended far into the building until it reached another door. She approached the entrance to the second door. The golden plate read "vault". This one didn't take a key. She grabbed the cool handle in her velvet glove and strode into the steel room. A circular opening was to the side with bars sticking out of it.

'Classic vault.' she thought. 'The ones in the movies.' She grew anxious with excitement as she leered over the target. She stopped herself before breaking it open and checked for stalkers, lasers, and your basic alarms. After she was all clear she pushed a button on the wall and a keyboard shot out to her. She smiled in accomplishment. This seemed way too easy. The business had put the target in the most unlikely place thinking that it'd be safest there. That wasn't a very smart thing. There were already two companies vying for it.

Kagura took out the paper she had stolen earlier and read the password to the vault. She didn't need it. The guy who had opened it before her apparently had, had too many fudge bars and had smudged the keys. Still, just to make sure.

After she had typed the password in, it was pretty simple; Janette Lauder, the owner's daughter, a green light went off on the vault and it opened automatically. There was the first vault. Inside were you basic business jewels. Important papers, extra computer tech stuff, etc. etc...

Kagura's hair floated behind her as she searched the area but it turned up empty. She stood up from her bent position and placed her hands on her hips.

'There's only one non-hidden vault on this floor. I am never wrong.' She gave the room a final sweep for anything unusual. Her eyes landed on a single rug in the corner. She smirked

'Now why would someone keep a rug in a vault? Even if it isn't all that pretty.' She took the edge of it and flung it off the floor. Under it lay a pair of steel doors with a single lock at the bottom. It would be easy to pick. Even easier to break. Kagura opted to pick it so that she'd be less likely to get caught.

She hummed to herself as she took a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the key hole. She twisted it around for a while, her pink tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. She opened the doors to find a shallow bank under it. There was only one thing in it. She smirked in accomplishment.

"Gotcha." she said audibly.

"No. Got you." came a tenor voice from the shadow. Kagura went rigid while holding her treasure. A string of curses ran through her mind and nearly out of her mouth.

"You're early." She said while glancing at her watch. It was only 9:45. The hair on her arms and neck stood on end as Miroku's form stepped into her vision.

"I don't work on a schedule. It gives me an air of mystery. Don't you think." he said wistfully. She could only imagine the smirk of conceit on his face. Kagura stood up and glared at him.

"No. I don't." Her grip tightened on the rolled up pages. Now was not a time to be messing around with Toyer. Ironic isn't it.

"Ah, well, you're not my type anyway. Too overpowering." Miroku studied his nails as if he was bored with her and their mutual interests. She noticed that he looked off into the corner behind her briefly.

'So the coward isn't alone.' she thought. She shifted the large cylinder to her front and held it close to her body.

"I'm getting so tired of hearing your voice all the time. Don't they have someone else?" she scowled. He always wanted to play this little taunting game and she always fell for it. Maybe she enjoyed it too. Especially when she won.

"Well, this is my area of expertise." the thief said while eyeing Kagura and the paper. She rolled her eyes.

"And what would that be?" She really didn't want to know. Miroku was known for snide and perverted remarks.

"You." he said simply as he made eye contact. But not with her; with something behind her. Kagura was all ready for a sarcastic comeback but before she could utter anything someone grabbed her from behind and pressed something cold to her throat.

"What happened to playing fair?" she said smugly. She inclined her chin as the knife was pressed further into her skin. Kagura felt drops of blood roll down her neck. Well if that didn't look suspicious...

Miroku had approached her and had grabbed the rolled up papers out of her hands.

"Thank you. You saved me a lot of trouble." Miroku looked back at her when she chuckled.

"How do you know that's the right one?" Kagura asked. Maybe she could pull one over him.

"Because you wouldn't go for the wrong one even if there was a fake." Kagura didn't let her facade down.

"Maybe I tricked you." She almost growled when he shook his head.

"You couldn't have come up with a plan and a trick. Besides your all about scheduling. You knew I'd be here a twelve. I knew, you knew." Kagura was taken aback by the insult. Did he just call her stupid?" Miroku gestured to the man behind her with the target.

"Take her away." Kagura began struggling as the very large man started pulling her farther into the building.

"Wait! The secretaries will get suspicious if I don't come out. They'll call the cops. We'll both get caught. And I know Gear doesn't like to get caught." she ended with a smug look. Miroku stiffened at the mention of his boss. He slowly turned around with a deadly look on his face. Kagura returned it. She really did despise the man. And his boss.

Miroku stalked over to her until he was inches away from his face. Kagura was leaning forward against the hold of the henchman.

"Fine." he said softly and deadly. "You go out the way you came but meet us outside." he used hand gestures as he talked. Kagura looked down at the target wondering if there was any way she could get it. Miroku put a finger under her chin and lifted her head back up to meet his glare.

"If you try anything, you'll be begging me to kill you. Is that clear?" Kagura jerked her head out of his hold.

"Crystal." she said with disdain. She forcefully pulled her arms away from man's big hands and fixed her clothing. She turned away right as both men faded into the darkness. Kagura rolled her eyes and rubbed her wrists. She scowled at the red marks that wrapped around her wrists. She couldn't hate Toyer more now.

She stepped through the vault door, closed it and then slowly walked through the room past it. There was no point in her rushing. She was just going to take her time, enjoy the scenery, think of a plan. She was actually confused by the fact that they were waiting for her outside. Usually, once they had what they wanted, they left her alone. Her hands snaked out and grabbed a crate full of files. No sense in leaving without a coverup. She'd just place it in another room later.

The light that emanated from under the door made her pause. What if it all was a trap? What if they didn't really want the blueprints. Sure, they were important. Her target for that evening were the blueprints for an international station. Everyone would eventually be registered there. Everyone, including, companies and government agencies. Even the Mafias, gangs, and terrorists would be recorded. But what if Toyer didn't care about that? Well, she'd soon find out.

Kagura's ivory hand clutched the door knob and twisted it open. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light that she was soon bathed in. The same receptionist was there to greet her.

"Find what you were looking for?" the blonde said in her soprano voice. Kagura patted the crate with a grin.

"Right in it's place." she said assuredly. The woman nodded and then returned to whatever she was doing. Kagura smirked as she turned away. She was just too good.

As she decided, she went to another door whose label said 'offices' and opened the door. She placed the crate in the very first cubicle and then returned back into the lobby. Miroku was probably wondering what she was doing by now. She briskly walked out the door and stood on the steps. The wind blew at her loose skirt and whipped at her fallen bangs exposing her face. She just loved special effects.

None of the guards were standing at position. They were getting really lazy to be leaving this early. So what if your job was boring. There might be blueprints involved. The thought brought Kagura back to the present. Miroku wasn't out standing in the middle of the street dancing. He was never easy to spot. A fume of smoke bled out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward the alley and spotted movement. She walked toward the alleyway. Her head was screaming suicide but just this once she didn't listen to it.

When she approached all she _saw_ was Miroku and that damn grin. When she came farther in all she _felt_ was her head smashed between two pieces of metal. That'd hurt in the morning.

I don't know if this is what you consider long but I think so. It took me a while to write it. I had to wing it at the end. I don't have much to say except keep reading and reviewing!! I guess you've come to expect that. I say it all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. The last chapter had a bunch of mis-spelled words and contradicting things in it. I'll try to do better this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kagura groggily opened her eyes only to snap them shut again. A bright light was shining directly in her face and made the back of her eyelids red. She buried her head in the sheets she was lying on.

"Come one. Get up."

Kagura stiffened at the tenor voice. She slowly peeked over a pillow to see Miroku sitting in front of her with a small silver flash light. She jumped to her knees and positioned herself to fight.

"God, I thought you were dead." he chuckled as he got up.

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Where am I?" she said in a deadly tone that demanded an answer. Miroku was obliged _**not**_ to answer. He came back and threw a set of clothes at her. Kagura let them fall at her knees.

"Get ready. We're leaving soon." he said as he reached for the door. Kagura growled and reached for the kunai that she kept in a pocket. A soft silk brushed her fingers. She looked down and screeched. She was wearing a white baby doll slip that reached right above mid-thigh.

"Where are my clothes?!" Her wide eyes looked to Miroku for answers.

"I took the liberty of burning them and your gear." He said as if it didn't matter. She readied herself to lunge at him but he stopped her.

"You have something right here." he said while pointing to his own chin. Kagura gave him a confused look and then touched her chin.

Drool had made a sticky mess on her face while she was asleep. She wiped it away with both sides of her hand and then looked up. A scowl crossed her face when she realized that Miroku had escaped.

She looked down at the clothes on the bed. As long as they were decent, she didn't see the problem with going along with their little scheme...for now.

:

It was pretty simple to figure out where she was going. The way was straight with no confusing twists or turns. She came to steel double doors that had two identical windows on either side. Kagura peeked inside but didn't see anything.

"How can a company be so large yet no one occupies the building?" she wondered aloud.

"We're scattered throughout the world."

Kagura jumped when she heard the voice behind her. It was so close. How could someone sneak up on her?

She turned around and came face to face with Miroku.

That's how. Everyone but him sent a warning shiver down her spine. Why was he so different?

"What?" she asked stupidly. Miroku smiled, seeming happy to spill the workings of the entire company.

"Toyer doesn't have very many employees. The ones it does have are very powerful and are the best in the business." he gestured toward himself. "That's why I'm here."

Kagura rolled her eyes at his conceit. Sometimes she just wanted to smack his face off.

"And...why am I here?" she asked. Here comes the game again. Why couldn't she just ever run and try to get away? Why was that so hard?

Miroku tilted his head to both sides.

"You're just a captive. The only reason you're here is so that you can't go after our targets." he said matter-of-factly. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"They'll just send someone else." she said. That was kind of common sense.

Miroku nodded and then caught her chin with his finger. He brought his face closer to hers.

"But without you, they won't succeed."

Kagura was about to reply but stopped. He was right. There was a reason she got all the hard missions and everyone else was stuck saving cats in trees.

Miroku smirked inches away from her lips. "Of course there is another fact to consider."

Kagura was wary of how close his body was to hers and how much closer he was getting. She backed up until her back hit the wall.

"And what's that?" she asked, defiantly. She made her head calm down. She needed to think straight.

Miroku's breath graced her lips and cheeks, making her resolve break.

"You'll eventually join Toyer." he said playfully as he brushed against her body then pulled away and walked down the hall.

Kagura stood in disbelief as he strode down the hall.

"Never." she quietly growled.

The growl turned into a shriek as she was lifted over a shoulder and taken down the hall towards the retreating enemy. She glared at the familiar broad back and slammed her fist into the large frame.

"Look. I know you and I didn't get off to a good start but don't you think you could be little nicer and put me down." she said, more of a demand than a question.

She growled again at the lack of response. "I might be a spy who could so kick your ass...but I am still a lady!"

The bulk of man ignored her.

Kagura decided to save her energy until she saw Miroku...then she'd slap his head off.

Kagura and the giant entered hall after hall until they finally came to a doorway leading outside and he dropped her off, literally, beside the open door of a stretch limo.

Thinking that she'd try to pull something, he shoved her inside the dark vehicle and right onto Miroku's lap.

"You know." he said with his hands up beside his head. "For a spy, your not very...spy-ish, for a lack of a better word.

Kagura pushed herself off of his thighs and sat opposite of him. "You and your lackey disorient me. That is the only reason this is happening."

"Suit yourself. But you could have stayed down there if you wanted to. I don't mind."

"Well, I do. Where are we going?" she asked as the car started up.

"A conference."

"A what?"

"A conference. You know, one of those things where people talk and others ask questions."

"With the press?" Kagura wasn't liking the sound of this.

"Who else, babe?" he said lazily.

She paused with a puzzled face before lunging for the door. She jerked at the handle but the door stubbornly held fast.

"It's child-proof." Miroku offered.

"Oh so you usually sit on this side." she shot back. She grunted as she leaned against the handle hoping her strength was enough to break it. It wasn't.

She felt hands pull at her waist as she was pried from the door and sat beside a large, warm body. She glared up at Miroku who was obviously having more fun than he ought to.

" Just get out and smile, babe."

"Wha-..." she sputtered as the door flew open and bright, flashing lights assaulted her vision.

Miroku got out and then grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the limo. He pulled her hand behind his back and slipped a ring on her finger.

"Just smile."

...

The genre doesn't say that it is romance but I think I'm going to make it that way.

I don't know. My forte tends to lie in romance. That and crack fics...

Review me and tell me if you'd like it better as a romance or strictly spy against spy. Or hatred basically.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

:

Camera flashes and news anchors assaulted her line of vision as she was pulled through the crowd by Miroku. She held a hand over her face to shield the bright lights.

The lights danced off something sparkly on her left hand and she lowered it to see what it was.

"Smile...remember." Miroku whispered in her ear. A smile automatically lit up Kagura's face but her eyes were still on her hand.

She couldn't believe it.

:

More reporters were inside the building but they were more calm and reserved. They knew they were going to get their story.

"Good morning." Miroku said while flashing a smile.

Each of the reporters had a pen poised over a notepad waiting for a opening to start asking questions.

Kagura cocked an eyebrow...not like the usual paparazzi you see following movie stars.

The slight movement seemed to be the opening the reporters were looking for. Especially when she moved her hand slowly back down to her side.

"Miroku...sir." One started.

'_Formal, eh?'_ Kagura thought.

"When is the wedding planned for?"

'_Wait...wedding? What wedding?' _Kagura's hair flew to the side as she stared at Miroku. It all made sense. All the smiling, the shiny thing that was slipped on her finger, him being nice...well, compared to when he was shooting at her.

"We haven't decided all of the details but soon we hope. And of course all of you will be invited." He smiled a brilliant smile and immediately walked into the adjacent room leaving the crowd to laugh behind him.

"Smooth." Kagura said softly. "Now when were you going to tell me about the wedding?"

"Ah...I don't know...it was kind of on a 'need to know' basis..."

"So I guess now I 'need to know'." Kagura finished for him.

"Precisely." he smiled while passing tons of people.

"Well...I've decided that I hate you and that I don't want to get married. So as soon as we are alone I'm going to take this rock off and chunk it at your head." She smiled up at him as if lovingly. "I hope you won't be offended. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Unfortunately, you don't have that choice." his smile faded as he took a hold of her arm and walked up to a group of older men."

"Why the hell not?!"

Miroku didn't answer her. He fell silent before taking a breath and quietly saying. "Because he said so."

Kagura looked at the well dressed business men in front of her. She took a step back behind Miroku and hissed seethingly.

"Hello, Kagura. Nice to see you again."

The man had gotten older...much older. That or he stopped getting botox. He had more of a grandfatherly appearance making him more approachable than the hard looking man from before. But no matter the difference, she still hated him.

"Toyer scum."

"Now, now Kagura. Let's be peaceful." Miroku said, putting on a fake grin and patting her arm. "You don't want to end up dead in a dumpster somewhere, do you?" He glanced down at her, his eyes sympathetic...as if he were sorry.

Kagura paused. "No, I suppose that wouldn't be the best idea." she whispered.

The man before her grinned. "Good. You've matured since last time we saw each other. I'd hate to see that pretty little face scarred again. Tell me, when did that last one finally fade. I didn't think it would."

None of the other men were very talkative. It unnerved Kagura, especially since there was a mob of them.

"A lot of TLC." she replied stiffly.

"Well Kar was always the softy. He knew how to take good care of his girls."

Two references to the past. Two awful things that he caused. Two too many.

Kagura tensed to lunge at him but Miroku held her back.

"I think it's time to head back to the hotel, don't you think?" he turned his back and looked down at Kagura. His stare was a long suffering one that pleaded Kagura to let it go and follow him.

"Yes, I'm a little tired." Kagura answered obediently. They both walked away leaving the murderous men behind them.

Kagura rolled her eyes. _'Gee Kagura. When did you become such a whipped dog?'_

"Where is she?!" Kar roared at the scurrying men. "Why hasn't she tried to contact me?!"

"We don't know, sir. We're trying to get her position...b-but everything was lost. It's like she disappeared." One of the lower employees whimpered.

"Find her!" he said turning and stomping away. "No one sleeps until she is found safe and unharmed." he finished before slamming his office door shut.

"So now we're in a hotel. A honeymoon sweet none the less." Kagura said. Venom dripped off her every word.

Miroku took his coat of and laid it on the back of the chair. He sighed before sitting on the bed across from her. "Could we not talk about this right now? I have a head ache."

"So you want to be civilized? Like we're actually engaged? News flash!"

Miroku flinched at the outburst. Not that Kagura noticed.

"We're not actually engaged. We're not even friendly. We're enemy spies that want to see each other dead and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Would you?" Miroku said impatiently while taking off his shoes. He then started unbuttoning his vest.

"Yes."

"Well that's fine. I'm going to take a nap while you run back to your dinky company. Then when Toyer finds you he's going to kill you and everyone you've ever associated with including me. So do what ever you want to do Kagura. See how far that gets you." The last part came out as a low hiss.

Kagura's eyes narrowed. "So what am I supposed to do? Marry you? And then what?"

Miroku growled, stood up and jerked his dress pants down. He threw the pants and his starched shirt onto the chair with his discarded jacket and vest. He was left in his boxers when he turned back around to face Kagura.

She stared back at him as if he hadn't just stripped right in front of her.

"I suggest," he started slowly, "that you calm down and take a nap. I'll explain everything to you when we wake up. Right now we're both cranky and aren't in the mood to discuss the matters."

"Fine." Kagura said as she kicked off her heels. She gave him a tight-lipped sarcastic smile. "But I'm keeping my clothes on."

Miroku got under the covers. "Okay. I don't care. I just prefer to be comfortable."

"You really are tired aren't you?" Kagura asked in a lighter tone as she laid down.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"I've heard you're a womanizer."

"The grapevine with choke you." he said.

She held her hands up in a surrender motion. "Okay, whatever."

And with that they turned their backs to each other, turned their lamps out and fell asleep

Soooo...it's been a long time but I'm back in action. So it's all okay.

As far as the story goes, 1.yes he's still a womanizer and 2. yes they aren't being very spyish towards each other.

1. He lied about being a womanizer...we'll get to that later in the story.

2. Symbolism my friends. Read it. Get it. Love it.

That's all for now. I have to go work on my twenty **other** unfinished stories. It's a pain to have story ideas the size of the Atlantic. But sigh I will just have to learn to swim

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


End file.
